Hp Highschool dxd challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Challenge


Cat: Harry Potter X High School DXD  
Title: The Dragon Wizard  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Harry Potter X Jeanne d'arc, Kuroka, Aika Kiriyuu, Murayama, Katase, Cleopatra, Nitocris, Nero Claudius, Yu Miaoyi, Daenerys targaryen (GOT), Sansa Stark (GoT), Margaery Tyrell (GOT), Korra (Legend of Korra), Assami (Legend of Korra), Kuvira (Legend of Korra), Jinora (Legend of Korra), Shizuka Marikawa (Highschool of the Dead), Saeko Busujaima (Highschool of the Dead), Mittelt, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel Phoenix, Xenovia, Serafall leviathan,Rossweisse, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione, Padma and Parvati Patil (35 women)

Ginny and Lee Jordan  
Fred and George Weasley with Angelina, Katie Belle, Xurlan and Karlamine  
Kiba Yuuto with Ushiwakamaru and Tsubaki.  
Rose Potter with lavender brown and Medusa.  
Sirius Black with Tiamat, septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra, Lily Evans.  
Valerie Tepes and Gasper Vladi  
Achilles and rider of Black, and Mira  
Zhuge Liang, Narcissa Black  
Cedric diggory with Cho Chang  
Cú Chulin with Ni and Li  
Saji and Tomoe Meguri (still in Court not in harem).

Pieces: King1, general 2, marshal 2, colonel 4, major 5, captain 5, lieutenants 6, Sergeant 5, miner 7, scout 10, bomb 10, spy 2, 2 trebuchets, 2 catapults, 2 elephants (Because of how cluttered the 'board' seems and due to the way some 'pieces' act need to be recreated in some way.

King (1), General (1), Marshal (2), Colonel (4), Major (5), Captain (5/6), Lieutenant (5),Sergeant (5), Miner/Private (9), Scout (10), Spy (2), Bombs (5), Trebuchets(2), Catapults(2), and Elephants(2) act as 1 off equipment that can be used during games or added pieces.

King: Harry  
General: Augustus Claudius,

Marshal: Daenerys targaryen. (GOT), Tiamat,

Colonel: Aurora sinistra (HP), Septima Vector (HP), Fleur Delacour (HP), Sirius Black (HP),

Major: Scáthach (Fate/Grand), Zhuge Liang (Fate/Grand), Lily Evans (HP), Nymphadora Tonks (HP), Korra (Legend of Korra)

Captain: Nitocris (Fate/Grand), Cleopatra (Fate/Grand), Kuroka (Highschool DxD)?, Valerie Tepes (Highschool DxD), Jinora (Legend of Korra), Kuvira (Legend of Korra)

Lieutenant: Margaery Tyrell.(GOT), Medusa (Fate/Grand), Padma and Parvati Patil (HP), Asami Sato (Legend of Korra), Shizuka Marikawa (Highschool of the Dead).

Sergeant: Sansa Stark (GOT), David (Fate/Grand), Jeanne (Fate/Grand), Rider of Black (Fate/Grand), Raynare (Highschool DxD).

Miner/Private: Ushiwakamaru (Fate/Grand), Winry Rockbell (FMA), Hermione (HP), Murayama (Highschool DxD), Katase (Highschool DxD), Luna Lovegood (HP), Ikaros ( Sora No Otoshimono), Sohara Mitsuki (Sora No Otoshimono), Saeko Busujaima (Highschool of the Dead)

Scout:Yu Miaoyi (Fate/Grand), Nero Claudius (Fate/Grand), Gabrielle Delacour (HP), Cho Chang (HP), Lee Jordan (HP), Ginny Weasley (HP), Angelina Johnson (HP), Katie belle (HP), Mittelt (Highschool DxD), Aika Kiryuu (Highschool DxD),

Bomb: Lavender brown (HP), Narcissa Malfoy (HP), Rita Skeeter (HP), Fred Weasley + George Weasley (HP),

Spy: Rose Potter (HP,OC), Pansy Parkinson (HP),

Trebuchets: Ed and Alphonse Elric (FMA),

Catapults: Greed/ Ling (absorbed Wrath and Pride), (FMA), Tomoe Meguri (Highschool DxD),

Elephants: Ouryuu Nakiri, Zenovia (Highschool DxD)?

He will have 8 new kings for his court. All sworn to him and his faction.

Harry real name Hadrian/Hadrianus.  
Wielding both the red dragon gauntlet and the divine dividing gear. With the help of Tiamat will create the dragon faction trying to bring peace to the factions.  
Wrong boy who lived 2 years older than rose, His sister,  
Harry sent to live with petunia and Vernon thought to be a squib(Dumbledore's assurance)  
Petunia leaves Harry in Kyoto when Vernon goes to a business conference in Japan, and brings his family.  
Sirius stars looking for Harry immediately but Albus never tells him where he is

Harry is neither dark or light he is grey- eventually he will sacrifice his body to both Ddraig and Albion  
He'll create his own system of reincarnating people to create the dragon faction, teeth or scales,  
based of of Statego and Cyvasse( King, 2 trebuchets, 2 Catapults and 2 elephants

Harry goes to the Japanese magical school in Kuoh  
Excellent in  
transfiguration,  
charms,  
Offensive and defensive Magic's  
Potions  
Has a mastery in Arithmancy  
Runes  
Hand to hand combat,

Darker Albus Dumbledore

Bashing  
Potter's after they forget about Harry, only remembering about him when McGonagall delivers his Acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore,  
Riser Phoenix.  
Kokabiel  
Vali  
The Khaos Brigade.  
Weasley(minus Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie) major bash of Ron.  
Snape.  
Draco  
Voldemort  
\+ death eaters

Sirius Black tried to find Harry only to find him years after and introduces himself to Tiamat trying to gain guardianship of Harry.  
Tiamat agrees to be co guardians of Harry because he made an magical oath that he didn't know that Harry was abused by the Dursleys.  
Searched for Harry for years trying to find him after Dumbledore suggested to take Harry to live in the muggle world.  
And agrees to the stipulation.  
only if they blood adopt him, Have the blood addoption only take half of his dna and change it instead of all of his dna. So he still can be lord Potter if he stays in England after the triwizard tournament.  
to get payback on Vernon and Petunia.  
Tiamat and lord gremory signed a contract for Rais and Harry because the Phoenix family was trying to force the issue in signing a contract with rias and riser.  
Harry presents a copy of the marriage contract to Riser when he shows up trying to force rias to marry him. Rating game for her which contract is in place.  
Harry and riser form another bet,  
if Harry wins he gets Karlamine, Xuelan, Mira, Li and Ni.  
If Riser wins he gets Yu Miaoyi, Ushiwakamaru, Nitocris, Scáthach, Nero Claudius  
When Harry beats riser lady Phoenix trades ravel for one of her unused bishops. But they write a contract between Ravel and Harry.  
Harry is forced to return to England long term during the Triwizard tournament. Because his name comes out of the goblet of Fire. Have Barty crouch jr. Steal the diary horcrux and unleash it on the students so Harry can defeat the basilisk and the Hungarian Horntail during the first task.  
James is dying got hit by a slow acting withering curse by one of the death eaters during the quidditch World Cup Japan vs Bulgaria- Harry is supporting one of his friends that plays quidditch for his country


End file.
